Max
Here are the funding credits for Max & Ruby, but only in public television airings on PBS Kids. 1st Funding (2002-2003) Max and Ruby logo.jpg|Max & Ruby Danimals no animals.jpg|Danimals Yogurt Lipton logo 2002.jpg|Lipton Noodle Soup Froot Loops 00.png|Kellogg's Froot Loops ArthurVinings.jpg|The Arthur Vining Davis Foundations Seal of the United States Department of Education.svg.png|U.S. Department of Education CPB_2002_Logo.png|Corporation for Public Broadcasting Viewers like you thank you by mikeeddyadmirer89-dbarvon.png|Viewers Like You Max & Ruby is made possible by... *(1999-2003 Danimals ident) *clay forming the logo before it fades to real logo itself* Max & Ruby is made possible in part by the makers of Danimals Yogurt; proud to help kick-start your child's growth and development for life. *(1999-2005 Lipton Noodle Soup ident) Lipton Noodle Soup is proud to support Max & Ruby on PBS Kids; helping children stay healthy for the rest of their lives. Lipton, the Soup in a Little Red Box. *(1999-2006 Kellogg's Froot Loops ident) Kellogg's Froot Loops is proud to sponsor programming that stimulates children's growth and sense of adventure. Additional funding is also provided by... The Arthur Vining Davis Foundations, and a Ready to Learn grant from the U.S. Department of Education through the Corporation for Public Broadcasting, and by contributions to your PBS station from Viewers Like You. Thank You! 2nd Funding (Late 2003-2004) Max and Ruby logo.jpg|Max & Ruby Lipton logo 2002.jpg|Lipton Noodle Soup Danimal topiary .jpg|Danimals Yogurt (with animals) Chuck-E-Cheese-Logo1.jpg|Chuck E. Cheese's rtl.png|Ready to Learn Television Cooperative Agreement Seal of the United States Department of Education.svg.png|U.S. Department of Education 3942ba4077978c47a11b4e0b645a20bd.png|Public Broadcasting Service CPB 2002 Logo.png|Corporation for Public Broadcasting Viewers like you thank you by mikeeddyadmirer89-dbarvon.png|Viewers Like You Max & Ruby is made possible by... *(1999-2005 Lipton Noodle Soup ident) Which of these three bowls has a dinosaur in it? Can you decide? Lipton, the Soup in a Little Red Box, is proud to support Max & Ruby, and invites you to use your noodle! *(2003-2006 Danimals ident) *bunnies collecting carrots from yellow bushes shaped like the logo before it fades to real logo itself* Max & Ruby is made possible in part by the makers of Danimals Yogurt; proud to help your child grow, develop and flourish. *(2000-2004 Chuck E. Cheese's ident) Chuck E. Cheese's, proud supporter of PBS Kids; helping kids discover that working together and using their imagination go hand in hand. PBS Kids, where a kid can be a kid. And by, a Ready to Learn Television Cooperative Agreement from the U.S. Department of Education through the Public Broadcasting Service, and by the Corporation for Public Broadcasting, and by contributions to your PBS station from Viewers Like You. Thank You! 3rd Funding (Late 2004-2007) Chuck-E-Cheese-Logo1.jpg|Chuck E. Cheese's Danimal topiary .jpg|Danimals Yogurt (with animals) Teddy grahams logo xxl.jpg|Teddy Grahams Snacks ReadyToLearn2.jpg|PBS Kids Ready to Learn No child Left Behind logo.png|No Child Left Behind Hqdefault (1).jpg|U.S. Department of Education CPBCustom.png|Corporation for Public Broadcasting Image102.png|Viewers Like You Image103.png|Thank You *(2004-2007 Chuck E. Cheese's ident) Chuck E. Cheese's, proud supporter of PBS Kids; who know: Of all the things a kid can learn, one of the most important is learning to laugh. PBS Kids, where a kid can be a kid. *(2003-2006 Danimals ident) *polar bear variant* Max & Ruby is made possible in part by the makers of Danimals Yogurt; proud to help kick-start your child's growth and development for life. *(2001-2008 Teddy Grahams Snacks ident) *kid watching a bear documentary and pretending to be a bear* A child's imagination is a wonderful thing. Teddy Grahams Snacks is proud to support PBS. This program is funded in part by a Ready to Learn-No Child Left Behind grant from the U.S. Department of Education through the Public Broadcasting Service, and by the Corporation for Public Broadcasting, and by contributions to your PBS station from Viewers Like You. Thank You! 4th Funding (Late 2007-present) Viewers like you thank you by mikeeddyadmirer89-dbarvon.png|Viewers Like You/Thank You Max & Ruby is made possible by contributions to your PBS station from Viewers Like You. Thank You! Category:Funding Credits Category:Nick Jr. Category:Nick Jr. shows Funding Credits